huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Micronesia
'' '' Survivor: Micronesia- Fan vs. Favorites is the sixteenth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 20 castaways. Originally, the tribes were split up into ten former fan-favourite castaways and ten die-hard fans of the show. The Final Two included Cecilia, a quickly adapting city slicker with a quick wit and Brendan, a quieter goat brought to the end. Based on this, die-hard Cecilia won over fan-favorite Brendan in the shows first clean sweep, with Cecilia winning in a 9-0 vote. Twists/ Changes Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idol was in play this season, meaning they could remove any votes they received. It was eligible until the Final Five. Fans vs. Favorites: The tribes were originally divided based on fans and favorites. The fans tribe, named Airai consisted of 10 of the most die-hard fans and the favorites tribe, named Malakal consisted of 10 of the most liked and popular castaways from the past 15 seasons. Double Tribal Council: On Day 19, both the Airai and Malakal tribes had to vote out one member of their tribe. This meant that neither tribe has immunity and had to go to Tribal Council. The Airai tribe voted out Mason and Malakal voted out Belle. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History * During the early hours of Episode 6, the medical team evaluated that Kaylee needed hospitalisation and constant medical attention due to severely infected bug-bites. She was later evacuated to receive this treatment. * During the Episode 10 Tribal Council, Xenia used her Hidden Immunity Idol and nullified any votes for her. This therefore meant that the person with the second highest amount of votes will be sent home. This later happened to Rachel. * During the Episode 14 Tribal Council, Cecilia used her Hidden Immunity Idol and nullified any votes for her. However, there was not enough votes to eliminate her anyway. This still meant that Emma was voted out. Trivia *This season is also the first to feature a Medical Evacuation. During Episode 6, Kaylee was evacuated due to severely infected bug-bites. **A medical evacuation would later occur during Survivor: South Pacific, Survivor: Borneo, Survivor: One World and Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *This is the first season to include the Fans vs. Favourites twist, later occurring for Survivor: Caramoan. In both seasons. **A female won the season, whilst the Runner Up was male and the Third Place was female. **The original tribes were orange and purple, while the merge tribe was green. **The first two eliminated of the season were both male. ***Interestingly enough, one of the two males in either season was a former winner who originally competed on Survivor: The Australian Outback and the other was a first time male of the fans tribe. *Cecilia is the first Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. She would later be followed by fellow Sole Survivors Nick, Joe, Jen, Bianca and India. **Finalists who accomplished this include Cody, Crimson, Gail, Adam, Grainne and Courtney N.. Category:Seasons